gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
DON'T BOTHER MESSAGING ME UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA BE NICE HERE, BECAUSE MONK ISN'T A VERY HAPPY BUNNY RIGHT NOW. I'VE BEEN THREATENED BY NUMEROUS USERS OVER THE LAST 24 HOURS. I DON'T ACCEPT THIS AND DO NOT HOLD ANY RESPONSIBILITY. PS: IF YOU WANT ME DEMOTED, SAY IT TO MY FACE INSTEAD OF TAKING IT TO WIKIA STAFF. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Chin Up, Boss Obviously I've not really been involved, but try not to let these users that have been attacking you get you down. You've done great work around here, it'd be a shame to see your excellent contributions suffer because of the unfair actions of others. Hope you get back to it soon! 12:46, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I appreciate it buddy. But what has happened in the last 24 hours cannot be changed. I've lost my reputation as an Admin here. I don't feel very good around here anymore. Unless I receive apologies, that's it. Monk Talk 13:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I say he's a lost cause. He even threatened me for accusation just now yet in reality, he's not even trying. I merely shrug it off because simply put, he likes to make obvious lies and talk like a smart@$$ he is, so when he comes back for the next two weeks and makes childish insults, I suggest we let Wikia know and block him and his IP address altogether. 13:38, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah. You're probably right. But I can't even be bothered with his shit anymore. People who make up lies and can actually be bothered to write humongous paragraphs with threatening behavior embedded in them are really, really desperate people. Thanks, Johnny, for the help there. I can't help reacting like I did. Purely my ADHD. But hey, I'll try pull through. :::I doubt Wikia Staff will take action against me, either. Monk Talk 13:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Then allow me to do so for you. I'm not an admin myself, as I can't do a better job like you (a rollback is fine, but its as far as I could go) so the only thing I can do is like Wikia Staff know about this. Hell, I'm autistic myself, but I know the fact that him bringing that up as an excuse only made himself a bigger target so it's only a matter of time because let's face it; I've experienced similar acts from other users' stupidities back then. Even as a kid it never affected me one bit, only goes to show that I'm not hesitant to fire back. As for you, just hang in there. You'll get your edge back. 13:45, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::Also, it wasn't your fault. As for your adminship, you deserve it more than I do. If I was an admin, I would've been demoted right off the bat due to my lack of experience, heh. 13:59, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Wikia Staff I reported Mr. Zuul to the Wikia Staff and showed them a proof of a screenshot. He'll be getting more than a simple two-week ban, so you're good. ;) 14:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC)